


First Date

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji, Comedy, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Blackwatch Genji is forced to spend the day with you in Numbani. He's too tired absorbed in his angst to really protest this and follows you around.





	First Date

When Captain Amari said going out would be good for Genji, he felt the pressure. Then she narrowed her gaze and said, "Don't make me make that an order," and he grimaced.  
  
He had to cover the Blackwatch logo on his chest, but the rest of his clothes, sweats, were a set of protective armour against others' eyes when he had to be out in public. He put a surgical mask on top of his mouth guard and pulled his hood up. He looked like he would be happier in a dim basement with a gaming controller in his hand than go with you, but you beamed with the happiest grin when Genji showed up at the time you set. His sour expression, half hidden, did not change.  
  
You waved at him to follow you. He was on loan from Blackwatch, and you had a few hours off in Numbani while the higher-ups went to a boring meeting. You had sympathy for them, and it motivated you to make the most of your own time and go explore the city.  
  
Genji lagged behind as you strolled the unnaturally shiny streets, but he didn't stray far. If he was gonna be a sourpuss, you were gonna wave excitedly and make finger guns while fighting off a grin. His lower eyelids twitched as part of either a smile or a glare. You chose to assume smile and continued on.  
  
You spotted a clothing store, and while you knew Genji might not appreciate going in, you wanted a quick look. You went in through the open door. The sales associated greeted you, and you said you were just browsing. Genji entered behind you (you half expected him to stubbornly sulk outside). She gave him a nervous smile. You wandered around, looking over the clothes and the accessories. You came to the shoes. Among them were some fuzzy, black slippers. You picked them up and waved them at Genji.  
  
"Perfect," you pronounced.  
  
You bought them. Genji didn't stop you. He begrudgingly put them on and shuffled behind you out of the store, with his white toes sticking adorably out of the front. He walked a little closer behind. You knew he was a sweetheart under his usual glower.  
  
You checked out some more stores. A gift store with rows of shelves with little cacti and indoor plants. Genji went around touching the more interesting ones with his human fingers, then his cybernetic ones, to compare. The spoilsport stopped when he noticed you watching him. You led him to a pet store with little animals after that. The birds were terrified of him, but he could play with the kittens as much as he wanted. He must not have felt much pain from their little claws and bites. He poked a cybernetic finger in through the cage bars for them to attack and chase. You swear you heard a chuckle from him. He stuck even closer to your six after that particular store.  
  
The shininess of the city and the afternoon sun was getting to you. Time for a blended coffee. Genji was walking just half a foot behind you by now, so you grabbed his arm to pull him in step with you. His slippers slapped the ground as he sped up. He was wearing sunglasses that he didn't have before. You didn't see him buy anything, but you shrugged inwardly. It wasn't worth it to pry about whether he stole them.  
  
He let you steer him into a cafe. You bought him his drink to make up for dragging him around like this.  
  
You turned around from getting the drinks to hand Genji his drink. You looked at him, sunglasses placed on top of his head, and remembered the mouth guard. How rude of you! How was he supposed to drink it?  
  
You opened your mouth to apologize and find out how to fix this, but he took the drink from your hand. Genji pulled his surgical mask down. He pressed something in the underside of his jaw with his thumb. It clicked, and his mouth guard split down the middle, allowing him to use his mouth. You had never seen that happen. You also never fully realized what a dangerous cutie he was, with his little nose and his high cheekbones. Your mouth spread slowly into a grin. Genji smirked back, smug that he got a reaction from you. A tiny victory in an otherwise miserable life.  
  
Two could play that game. The both of you strolled the streets again back to Captain Amari, side by side with your cold drinks. You let Genji think he had done a good job humouring you and was safe. Then you stopped and spoke his name. He stopped with you and turned to face you, waiting for you to say something.  
  
You snuck in for a quick kiss to his lips and then walked away. You thought you'd won, but he grabbed your hand to make you stop and turn back. His red eyes burned into yours, and he moved in to claim another kiss. This time lingering longer than you had dared. He pulled away and kept walking.  
  
You blushed and fell into step beside him. He subtlely adjusted his hood to cover his own pink cheeks. You both went back having decided you scored.


End file.
